Reinventing Chloe
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe is asigned to protect Star Labs from and eager reporter George Dean. Chloe deals w/ protecting her and friends secrets but will Dean pull her back into the world of journalism? Chlark Chlorge Chloe and George
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat in her desk looking out the window over looking Star City. Chloe got on her computer with the Queen Industries logo and started to through the days work. She liked working at Star City but it was no Metropolis. Sure star city was a busy active city. It even had its own team of super heroes' protecting it that never made it boring. Chloe went through all of her files on her computer and searched all of these data bases to make sure there wasn't any thing fishy going on. She did a lot of computer work at her new job as researcher. She really enjoyed hacking into all of these previous un-hackable systems and she loved finding disasters for those Justice boys to explore. She did get cabin fever a bit. She missed going after stories and investigating things on her own. It was part of her deal with Clark though. While he was training to be the world's greatest superhero she would promise to stay out of trouble and would only help Oliver through her superhacking skills. She also promised not to use her power. There were no problems there. She really didn't feel risking death at the moment. She just felt so left out of everything. She felt like she was just a cheerleader cheering on the sidelines.

Thinking about Clark helped get her through her boring days. And remembering about the moment when he left always helped. Chloe could still feel the warmth of his arms around her and his lips on hers. She kissed him deeply with urgency. Her hands slid through his silky black hair. Then Clark parted the kiss. Chloe knew he had to leave and she was ok with that. She smiled and Clark spoke wistfully, "Chloe."

"Clark, you have to leave now. This is something you have to do."

"I know. But Chloe I have to say something. About what just happened."

"Clark it's ok. It's a perfect way to say good bye."

"I know it is."

Chloe melted.

"But Chloe, I was wondering. If you…Chloe would you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. Chloe I spent all of this time like an idiot. I don't want to come home after my training and see you with some other guy and have you put this kiss in the "it was in the moment" category.

Chloe gave him a side way glance.

"I love you Chloe."

Chloe almost leaped with joy but contained herself and burst with a wide toothy grin.

"I love you too. Clark. And yes. I'll wait for you. I've waited this long what's a little while longer?"

Clark gave her a giddy grin. Then he wisped her in his arms and gave her one last kiss.

Chloe came back to her life in the present. She only wished he had some excitement to pass the time. She knew she did her part to help the cause of Justice she only wished she could do more. Then her phone rang.

"Hello" Chloe answered.

"Hey, it's Ollie."

"Hey boss. Do you need me on mission or something? Please tell me you need the Watch Tower today. I am so bored."

"Well you could call it a mission."

Chloe didn't like the sound of this.

Oliver continued, "There's this reporter he's been asking a lot of questions he's a little overzealous. And I granted him an interview with my new spokes person."

"Oh. And you're telling me this Why?"

"Congratulations Chloe you've been promoted!"

Chloe moaned, "No Ollie, please I don't want to talk to some reporter. Don't you have people to do this kind of thing?"

"You're right I do. I'm talking to her."

"I mean other people. Like people in the PR department or something."

"Yes I do but I really don't him to be asking the PR department any more of the kinds of questions he's been asking."

"Oh great what kind of questions?"

"Oh things about Star Labs and a lot of the suspicious activity that's been going on w/ Meta Human's. At least that's what he is calling them."

"Oh so basically you want me to cover you're ass."

"Well you're really good at it."

"Ollie I'm not feeling really reporter friendly right now. I mean that phase of my life is over."

"I know. You won't be reporting you'll be giving the reporter a very good cover up story. I hear you're really good at that Chloe."

Chloe sighed.

"Fine you owe me big."

"I'll put it in your raise."

"OK so whose this reporter I'll be talking to? And when am I doing it?"

"His name is George Dean. And you're meeting him at the café down the corner right now. Have fun."

Chloe slammed the phone a couple of times angry. She didn't want to baby sit some lame reporter and tell him lies about the company. She thought now that she worked here and was away from Clark at least she could get a break from lying all of the time. The only friends she had right now were all in the league and now it looked she might end up making a career of lying. She didn't like this one bit. On the bright side at least she wouldn't be bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

George Dean sat in the both anxiously jotting things down on a note pad going through papers scattered across the table. His skinny black glasses started to fall off of his face. He rubbed his hand through his black silky hair as he was engrossed in the papers. Chloe arrived looking at this reporter and almost laughed at his demeanor. Maybe he wouldn't be such a problem after all.

Chloe saw his press pass clipped on his business suit. Chloe went up to him professionally.

"George Dean?"

He sat up startled, "Yes?"

She put her hand up for him to shake, "I'm Chloe Sullivan I'm Queen Industries spokes person."

George stood up and shook her hand eagerly.

"Oh right. Of course nice to meet you. Thank you for granting the interview. Come sit. Wait…you're Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe bit her lip trying her best not to laugh out loud. She found his eagerness hilarious.

"Yes. That's what I told you. Mr. Dean."

"Please call me George. I can't believe it. You're Chloe Sullivan thee Chloe Sullivan?"

Chloe gave him side way glance and searched his excited facial expressions. He actually knew her name but how?

"Well unless there is some other Chloe Sullivan running around…Why do you ask?" Chloe asked intrigued.

"You're the Chloe Sullivan the youngest reporter at the Daily Planet to land on the front page."

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's right."

"I'm a huge fan."

"Uh…Thanks." Chloe smiled; well at least she'd get an ego boost while she was on the job.

"No thank you. I loved you're article on that Mexican immigrant it was life changing."

"Wow. I'm impressed that wasn't even a front page article."

"Well ever since I read you're front page article I was hooked. You're an amazing writer. I saw you in the news a while back you were the high school girl that put Lionel Luther behind bars. I thought that was pretty amazing. I was in journalism school then and I felt bad like here's this kid making major change before she even graduates high school and was busy writing about school events and student government."

"A kid huh?" Chloe said putting a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"Well, you certainly have grown up." He looked her over and blushed.

"Uh, thanks George. So how about that interview?"

"Oh right of course." He went through all of his papers and then he said,

"Wait a sec. What is a girl like you doing representing multibillion dollar corporation? I thought that was the type of thing you would help bring to justice?"

Chloe squirmed the fun part was over. She had to get her game back on and come up with fabulous lies to help protect the Justice League. She started to come up with a lie but she looked at his eager eyes and they reminded of her self when she used to perk up when going after a story. She missed that. So she tried to tell the truth as much as she could.

"Well not all multibillion dollar companies are evil. Queen Industries does a lot of good."

"Oh I get that. We'll get back to that later." He put the pencil behind his ear.

"But why aren't you at the Daily Planet kicking butt with your words?"

"Um…I've changed career paths."

"You've changed career paths? But you were working at the Daily Planet the best news paper in the world. You were the youngest reporter to make the front page and you're telling me that you just changed your mind."

"Pretty much. Yeah. The Daily Planet was my dream but dreams change."

George shook his head in disbelief.

"But…"

Chloe cut him off, "Look buddy. This isn't an interview on my career. You were granted an interview with me to talk about Queen Industries so we'll talk about Queen Industries. Please tell me you have questions prepared and that you aren't here to waste my time."

George looked up amused. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?"

"No personal questions. Do you have questions prepared for me or not?" Chloe asked while looking at her watch. She wanted to make it clear to him that she meant business. She really didn't like to think about why she had to leave the Daily Planet.

"Of course I do." George said defensively.

Then he continued, "So what can you tell me about Star Labs?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Is it true they do experiments on people?"

So much for telling the truth. At this point she didn't mind so much George was starting to get on her nerves. She knew they did experiments on people but only with those people's permission and they only did to help people with special abilities and sometimes find cures, in her case.

"No." Chloe said resolutely.

"So what goes on in there?" George asked.

"Research."

"What kind of research?"

"Medical Research."

"So why did Mr. Queen decide to fund it?"

"He's a good guy. He likes to help where he can."

"Right." George smirked and quickly wrote down notes.

"So have you actually seen the inside of Star Labs?"

"Of Course I have. Why would I be telling you about it if I didn't?"

"I don't know maybe your boss told you to shut me up by feeding me some company line that you may not really know about." George said a bit smugly.

"That's not the case here. I've been there plenty of times." Chloe said trying to restrain her self this guy was really starting to get on her nerves.

George leaned in closer.

"So can I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not open to the public."

"Hmmm." Then George started to write quickly on his notepad.

"What's the hmmm about?" Chloe asked annoyed.

George looked up from his note pad. "You know for a non-reporter you ask a lot of questions."

That remark got to Chloe. How dare this arrogant geeky reporter shove the whole reporter thing in her face. He know didn't her or her reasons. It also really bothered her that he was geeky and arrogant two qualities she didn't think usually went together. Jerk. She wasn't going to put up with this guy any longer.

"So is that?" Chloe asked.

"Not even close."

"You know how did get from a bumbling scatter brain to a smug hack?" Chloe bursted out frustrated.

"Hey, I'm not bumbling just passionate. You remember what's that like don't you?"

"I've never been the bumbling type."

"I'm talking about the passion to get to the truth."

"I thought we weren't talking about my career."

"Now when did I come to that agreement."

"It's not an negotiation. I graciously decided to give you this interview so I make the rules."

"What if I don't want to play by your rules."

"I would have to say tough. You know what this really isn't worth my time if you aren't going to ask me valid questions." Chloe said and stormed out of the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe stormed into her classy apartment slamming the door causing a picture of Lois and Chloe at the Daily Planet to fall off of the wall

Chloe stormed into her classy apartment slamming the door causing a picture of Lois and Chloe at the Daily Planet to fall off of the wall. Chloe picked up the picture. Chloe was wearing her red pock a dot blouse and Lois was wearing her yellow blouse. They both posing behind Lois new desk. Although Chloe's ego was a bit hurt at the way Grant had hired Lois and told Chloe she could learn something from Lois she was still extremely happy at her cousin's success.

Chloe sat down on her leather couch and looked at the picture. Chloe smiled about how happy her cousin and she were at the Daily Planet. Chloe was happy for Lois but a part of her envied Lois about how free Lois was to investigate any story she wanted and it reminded her how restricted she was in writing any story that had anything to do with Clark. Lois never would have to have to feel the weight of the responsibility that Chloe kept when keeping Clark's secret. The past year she realized that she would keep on sacrificing everything she was for Clark's secret. She could never really have a normal relationship and she couldn't really have the journalism career. Everything did work out for the best she was now a member of the Justice League now even it if it was a desk job most of the time. She did get the satifiaction of knowing she has helped superheroes do their thing. She didn't have much of a choice she would always keep Clark's and all of the superheroes secrets. She knew it just wasn't about her feelings for Clark. It had to do with the world.

Chloe remembered packing in her and Lois' apartment in the Talon. She had clothes scattered everywhere with open suit cases. Lois stormed in a purposely slammed the door.

Chloe looked up a bit startled. "Hey Lo."

"Hey Chloe what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm packing. You know you really need to work on the whole seeing what is right in front of you part of the investigating thing."

Lois marched right in front of her. "Chloe I can see that you are packing but why?"

Chloe stopped packing and put down her green blouse, "Lois I've made my choice. I took Ollie's job offer. I'm moving to Star City."

"No, Chlo you don't have to do that. We're on Lex's trail it's only a matter of time before we put him behind bars. Once he's gone I'm sure you can get your job back."

Chloe paced herself and then said, "Lois, look I've been on Lex's trail and he knows it. I've done what I've can but it's not safe for me here."

"And you think it will be safe for you in Star City. Look you don't know Ollie like I do. He's not the safest employer to have."

Chloe shrugged, "I'll be fine Lois. He's just my boss. He'll sign my paychecks. It will be a desk job. It's perfectly safe."

Lois sighed, "But Chlo this isn't fair. That's not the life you want. It's not the life you always dreamed of since you were a little girl."

Chloe pushed the suitcases off of the the couch and sat down Lois sat down next to her.

"Lois I'm done. I can't stay here anymore. Jimmy and I won't ever really work things out there's too many things…I've been black listed in all of the papers in the Smallville/ Metropolis area. Lex knows too much about me. I can't make a difference here I'm going to Star City."

"What about the Isis foundation? And what about Clark are you really going to leave him to his moping after Lana left to go to Paris? I know you would never abandon him."

"I'm not. Clark's leaving too."

"What? Oh great please tell me you're not leaving because of Clark."

Chloe hesitated and then spoke firmly, "Of course not. He's going to travel the world to find himself."

"Chloe."

"I'm sorry Lo. I'm leaving. Don't worry it will all work out for the best." Chloe shot her, her fake smile hoping to appease her.

Chloe laid the picture down on the glass coffee table. It hurt to say goodbye to Lois and not be a 100 truthful with her but she had to do it. She had to go where she was needed. The Justice League needed her and she was helping people. Her journalism career was over that wasn't who she was anymore. If that was true then why did she let this George guy get to her so much?

Chloe sighed she just didn't want to be reminded of her old life that was all. Chloe clearly over-reacted, she knew it. She knew she needed to complete this job. She had a job to do and she didn't finish it. That didn't sit well for her. Chloe reasserted herself. She was Chloe Anne Sullivan she wouldn't let some bumbling arrogant reporter get the best of her. She had super heroes to protect. Chloe put her red jacket on and grabbed her purse and she fled out of there like a girl with a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe looked up at the tall glass blue building

Chloe looked up at the tall glass blue building. With a huge sign on top that Star Labs in big letters on top of the building. Chloe walked to the front desk invigorated. The red headed receptionist's eyes were glued to a fashion magazine and Chloe coughed. The girl jumped up and then said, "Oh hey Chloe. I didn't think your check up wasn't until next week."

" Hey Celest. It's not. I'm here on official queen industries business."

Celest perked up and twirled her finger in her curly red hair.

"Oooo really? What kind of business?"

"That's classified."

Celsest pouted, "Everything is in this place is."

"Lifes tough. Tell Dr. Kline I'm here to see him." Chloe commanded.

"Oh sure."

She pressed a button, "Dr. Kline Chloe's here to see you."

"Send her in." Dr. Kline said through the intercom.

"Typical. You know most people have to set an appointment."

"I'm not most people." Chloe said.

"I know go right in."

"Thanks." Chloe passed the receptionist desk and went down the hall and took out her employee card and swiped it on keypad that was just above the door steal knob. She then opened the door.

Chloe found Dr. Kline black hand rubbing his on grayish black hair.

"Oh Chloe come on in."

"Hey Doc. Are you ok?" Chloe said as sat down in front of his desk.

"I'm fine. What brings you here? Your appointment isn't until next week. Are you feeling ok? Did something happen? You didn't try to heal someone did you?" Dr. Kline asked slightly panicked.

Chloe smiled at him fondly.

"No. But thanks for the concern. I'm here on official Queen Industry's business. "

"So does Mr. Queen have more patients for me?"

"No. I'm here on a PR job."

"Since when did you handle PR?"

"Since today. I've been promoted. Lucky me."

So it looks like you have a squealer on your hands. Someone's been talking."

"I know." Dr. Kline said stressed out.

"You know? So who is it?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I've been getting these calls from this reporter asking me how long have I been experimenting on people. I told Mr. Queen I can't have that kind of exposure. You know how many super powered people will be exposed? Not to mention my daughter."

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to your daughter. You're not the only one with loved ones here you know."

"I know. And we're doing everything we can for your mother."

"I appreciate that. Why do you think I'm here. I want to help. Don't worry Dr. Kline I'm not going to let anything happen to them. I'll take care of it."

Dr. Kline nodded reassured. Then Chloe said, "Alright. I'm going to need your help."

"What ever you need."

"So I'll need a list of all of your patients who have came in left in the past couple of months. I'll need all of their information including their addresses."

"Chloe I can't do that. That is confidential information. What if that list got into the wrong hands?"

Chloe went into her purse and handed Dr. Kline a pink computer disk.

"This is a decrypted disk. No one but me will ever see it."

Dr. Kline hesitated. Then Chloe said, "It will be safe with me. I'm miss secret keeper remember. You can trust me. I need to find out who squeeled and make them stop."

"Your not going to hurt them are you?"

"Of course not. I've have my own methods of persuasion. Look the person may not know that they slipped but I have to find this leak and fill it before we all get exposed."

"Alright." Dr. Kline said as he took the disk from Chloe.

"Great now I'll need to talk to all of your staff and the patients that are staying here."

"Of course. You have complete access to all of the rooms."

Chloe smiled, "Thanks Dr. Kline and don't worry this will be over before you know it."

Chloe got up and was about to leave when Dr. Kline said, "Chloe."

Chloe turned around.

"Thanks." Dr. Kline said truly grateful.

Chloe spent the rest of her day interviewing the staff and patients at the medical floor. She then spent the rest of the time interviewing the security team and going through all of their protocols and procedures. She then went into the security room and went through all of the security footage. There was a lot to go through so she put some in her purse to go over at home. Then she got the list from Dr. Kline and headed out. Chloe crossed the street back to Queen Industry's. On her way to the elevator her phone rang.

Olivers name flashed on her cell phones screen.

"Hey Ollie."

"Hey Chloe. So how did it go?"

"Now what you referring to? Are you asking me how my day was? How sweet."

"Chloe." Oliver said firmly.

"Relax, I've got this covered. I'm on it. I'll find out who talked and I've been talking to your crack security team and suggested some improvements. No worries I'll find this leak and I'll close it."

"Chloe that seems like a lot of unnecessary work. All you need to do was spin a believable story to appease the reporter and make him stop snooping around."

Chloe shrugged nervously, "Well…"

"Well what? Chloe how did the interview go?" Oliver asked sternly.

"It was a bust." Chloe confessed.

"I…uh kind of stormed out in the middle."

"Chloe!" Oliver yelled.

"I thought you were good at keeping your cool?"

"I am. Usaully. I don't know what happened." Chloe got into the elevator and pressed 57.

"He just…kept giving me obnoxious questions about my career choices."

"Well you're going have to get over it and apologize."

"Apologize?" Chloe asked appalled.

"Me? I have nothing to apologize for. He was the one who wouldn't stick to business questions. I mean he was so annoying."

"Get over it. And rearrange another interview and get him of the story. That's what I'm paying you for."

"Come on Ollie. I don't need him to sink this story."

"Just talk to the reporter."

"Fine. Ollie but I want a raise."

Chloe shut her phone and tapped her foot waiting for the elevator to get to the door. When the door opened she saw an almost empty office except one seat. George Dean was sitting in her desk in a blue uniform holding a bouquet of flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe's eyes opened wide staring at the full of himself reporter sitting in her desk. She marched straight to her desk, "What in the hell are you doing here?" George handed her the Daisy's.

"I came to apologize." Chloe grabbed the flowers.

"How did you get passed security?" He pointed to the logo for "Special Occasion Flowers" written in yellow letters on his blue uniformed shirt.

"The guard was so touched that you got flowers that he sent me right up. He even told me where your desk was. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"I'm touched." Chloe said as she was about to throw away the daisies. Then George moved in front of the garbage can.

"Wait Chloe. I came here to apologize won't you hear me out?"

Chloe held on to the flowers and feld her arms, "Fine you have one minute, go."

"OK, Chloe, I'm sorry. I obviously hit a soft spot when talking about your journalism career. I need this story and this interview is my only lead." That last part was reassuring to her. It was good to know he had no other way to get to Star Labs. This was looking up.

"OK. We'll continue your precious interview. Well go." Chloe sat on her swivel chair and brought another chair from a neighboring desk for George to sit on. George stood there a bit taken back.

"Now?"

"No time like the present. Besides a good reporter is ready at any moment." George took a note pad out of his back pocket and a pen from his ear.

"I'm ready. So you want to do it here?"

"Yes. Sit before I change my mind." George sat down and rolled the chair a little closer to Chloe. Chloe pushed him away.

"OK, so what do you know about 33.1?" That startled Chloe.

She tried to mask it, "33.1" She asked decisively, "It's a decimal point."

"So you never heard of a facility called 33.1 where they experiment on people w/ special abilities?"

Chloe scoffed, "Special abilities? Wow. That's an active imagination you've got there." "So you don't believe in people with special abilities?"

"It sounds like something from the x-files to me." Chloe said.

"That's interesting so you don't believe in the weird and abnormal."

Chloe simply said, "I believe in what I see."

"Hmmm." George said as he wrote something vigorously on his notebook.

Then He said, "So what can you tell me about Dr. Kline?"

"He's the head researcher at Star Labs. He's a great guy."

"So do you know him personally?"

"I've met him a couple of times."

"So are you aware he was a Vet at Smallville?"

Damn it. Chloe irked. Why did this guy have to know his stuff? Chloe reminded herself she wouldn't let this guy to her and then said as if it didn't faze her, "Yes."

"Isn't that where you're from?" "Do you have a point?"

"Did you know him?"

"No. I'm not much of a pet person."

"OK so how does a Vet become a researcher? And why would Mr. Queen have a Vet head up his research facility?"

"Dr. Kline is good at what he does. He changed careers it's simple as that." "He changed careers huh. That's popular among his employees."

"We're a diverse people."

"A huh."

"So is that it Dean?"

"Please call me George and no…" Then his phone rang. "Sorry I have to take this."

"Go for it." George got up answered his phone, "Hey Chief. What's up? I'm on a story. What? No. Oh come on it's still good. I'll be right there." George hung up a bit upset.

"I'm sorry Chloe. That was my editor. I got to get over there before he doesn't print my story."

"Tough boss?"

"He's a regular bull dog." Chloe nodded, "I get it. Well I guess this interview is over." "Can I get a follow up?"

"Aren't you pushing it? Besides what else to do you need to know?"

"Plenty. Please." He asked looking really sincere. Chloe sighed, "Fine. Meet me tomorrow at that same Café."

"Great Chloe. Thanks see you then." George hurried out of there. OK so that wasn't too painful.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Chloe spent it going through the security tapes while eating take out in her bed

That night Chloe spent it going through the security tapes while eating take out in her bed. She paid attention to every detail of the tapes. Looking for anyone dropping protocol. When she got to the tapes of Celest's desk something striked Chloe. Celst had gotten flowers and was all giddy. Chloe enjoyed the smile on Celest's face but then she looked at those particular flowers. They were Daisies. Chloe looked back at her daisies on her night stand and then looked back at the Dasies on the tape. Chloe fumed with anger.

She immediately got out the employee information list and got out her phone and dialed Celests home phone numer. It went to the machine. Then she dialed her cell phone number and it went straight to voice mail. Chloe started pacing back and forth. Then she stared at hose deceptive flowers. She grabbed them threw them in the trash. Then the phone rang. Good it was probably Celest.

Chloe grabbed her phone immidiately.

"Celest. You are in big rouble missy."

"OooooWho is Celsest? And what did she do to you cuz?"

"Lo! Ah Lois I thought you were someone else."

"Obvisouly cuz. So whoe Celest and why are you so upset?"

Chloe shrugged, "Oh it's just an inner office dispute."

"At two o'clock in the morning?"

"Lo what are you doing calling me at two o'clock in the morning?"

"I had a hunch you'd be up. I just finished a story and I'm still on my cappuccino buzz."

"Oh, OK Cuz, So anything good."

"Nothing juicy. Not with Lex still in charge. I'm still on his trail but in the mean time I still have to turn in stories to make end's meat. Like it matters any story I turn in get turned down with Lex in charge of everything."

"Don't worry Lo you'll make it."

"I know I will. Jimmy and I are on it. It's just a matter of time before we get the proof we need to throw Lex in jail and write that huge Lex expose and bring you back where you belong."

Chloe sighed, "Lois I told you my journalism career is over I'm not coming back."

"We'll see. I'm not giving up on you cuz."

"What ever you say Lo."

"So Chlo how are things?"

"They're fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm. You're so lying. What's going on?"

Chloe laughed, "Nothing gets passed you, Lois."

"It's a gift. Spill lil' cuz." Lois said smugly.

"Oh, there's this guy…"

"Ooooo are you actually dating someone? I was starting to get worried you were still waiting around for Clark to…"

"What? No. I'm not dating this guy. He is this obnoxiously persistent overzealous reporter who won't mind his own business."

"Hmmm. Sounds like someone I know." Lois said amused.

"Sorry Lo. I know you can be like that but this guy…"

"I wasn't talking about me Chlo. I was talking about you."

"Me? Well, it's more then him being a reporter. He's just so…obnoxious."

"Hmmmm."

"Forget about it. It's not that important."

"Obviously."

The next morning Chloe marched directly into star Labs and stomped in front of Celest's desk. Chloe folded her arms while tapping her fingers.

Then Celest arrived surprised to see Chloe standing there.

"Hey Chloe what are you doing here so early?"

"I found the squealer."

"What?"

"Someone's been talking about Star Labs and I've been investigating who it was."

"So who was it?"

"You. Celest, how could you? How could you let some guy charm you into telling him Star Lab's secrets?"

Clesest laughed, "Me? Tell Star Labs Secrets? No one tells me anything."

"So who gave you flowers last week?"

Celest brightened up, "The flowers? I don't know. I've asked all of my friends and everyone but I still don't know who the secret admirer is. I thought it might be that kid Bart he is always a flirt but he'd own up to that."

Chloe examined Celests face. She seemed innocent and sincere. Then Chhloe asked, "So where there any guys with jet black hair and glasses bothering you?"

Celest squinted her face in a thought provoking way. IT was apparent to Chloe that Celest didn't do that often.

"I don't think so."

"Great Celest. OK. If you get any more flowers let me know."

"Sure thing."

Chloe never made it to her office in Queen Industries. She stayed at Star Labs finishing interviewing the patients and the staff. She then went back to the security room going over that security tape of the delivery boy giving Celst the flowers. She zoomed in to take a closer look at the delivery boy he was wear a blue uniform and a hat. He delivered the flowers and looked around and then left. Then she zoomed and stared at his face focusing more on his face. It was George Dean. How could she not recognize him before? He was wearing the same blue uniform as last night. The only difference was this time he wore a hat and he wasn't wearing his glasses. How could she be fooled by a pair of glasses?


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe fumed with anger

Chloe fumed with anger. This was actually in here. That was not good. She kept on rewinding it. He got in delivered the flowers and left. Then she put the tape in slow motion and saw that he looked at the doors that were guarded by security.

At this point this George character was getting beyond annoying. He was starting to be a serious threat to her and everyone she cared about. She had to stop him.

Chloe marched into the café amped with anger. George was sitting in the same booth, as last time talking on his cell.

"Everything going to be OK. Sweetie. I have to go."

He hung up quickly looking kind of embarrassed as Chloe scooted in the booth.

"Chloe I'm glad you can make it. You're late." He handed her a menu.

"No thanks."

"Suit your self so…"

Chloe cut him off.

"What were you doing in Star Labs last week?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Last week you were all dressed up in a delivery boy uniform. You gave Celest flowers. Why?"

"So you're the type of girl who likes a man in a uniform?"

"What? Oh get over yourself."

George took a sip of his coffee smiling, "If you say so."

"So what were you doing in Star Labs?"

"Like you don't know. I was investigating a story. Are you telling me you never disguised yourself and pretended you were someone else for a story?"

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you." Chloe said pointedly.

"Well, you can talk about me as long as you want but… I really need to ask you these questions." George took out his notebook.

"So have you ever…"

"Who got you on this story?" Chloe interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was the reporter here asking all of the questions."

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Chloe said.

"Well, if you put that way. I'd love to. But na. I can't I have to protect my sources."

"Huh, So are you telling me your actually interested in protecting people? I find that hard to believe when all you are doing is exposing them."

"So you never protected your sources when you were a reporter."

"I'm all about protecting people. But… forget it look…I'm not going to let anything happen to your source I just need to know what you got."

"Why? The curiosity is killing you isn't it? I guess that journalism bug never really wears off. Does it?"

Chloe shrugged, "This isn't about that. I just need to know what you know for PR purposes."

"So you are about the PR now is that it? So you admit there is something for me to know. Star Labs are hiding something."

"I never said that."

"Sure you didn't."

"Fine. So do you have any actual facts because I know the Daily Star isn't exactly the Daily Planet but I do know they are respected enough to print facts not speculation."

"I'm on my way."

"Uh-huh. Sure. So what are your questions?"

"Why did you lie last time." George pulled out a file out of his bag that sat next to him in the booth. He slapped the file on the table and slid it over to Chloe. Chloe opened it to see old cut up articles from the Torch.

"You said you didn't believe in people with special abilities. But funny thing is you seem to have written a lot of your articles in your high school news paper about what you labeled as Meteor Freaks. I don't like the name by the way it's kind of rude."

"Is it?" Chloe said with her eye brows raised. This guy really knew how to get on her nerves. Was he enjoying this?

"Yeah. It's derogatory. So who are you to label people who are different as freaks?"

Chloe was tongue tied. She hated that about this George guy. She hated not knowing exactly what to say. She thought she would always know what to say. Jerk. Chloe had all of the pain and guilt that she felt for the past few years come flooding back to her. All of her guilt about writing those articles about what she has become. Chloe looked George in the eye and said sincerely, "That was a long time ago. I was really young when I wrote those articles. I didn't know what I know now."

"And what is that?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, it's hard to talk when you were caught in a lie."

"What lie?"

"You said you don't believe in the strange and abnormal. So either you wrote lies when you were young or you were lying to me."

Chloe sighed, "Well I used to believe and now…and now I don't."

"Uh-hum."

"You don't believe me."

"No I don't. I think your hiding something. I think you know all about what meteor did to people from Smallville and I think you know that there are people out there who want to take advantage of people with special abilities. I just can't figure out why a crusader who wrote passionate articles like this trying to warn people what the meteor can do…that you would sit by and work for an evil man who would actually found a company who commit crimes against humanity and would take advantage of people with special abilities and do experiments on them."

Apalled Chloe said, "Oliver is not an evil man. He does not do experiments on people. He isn't the man you think he is. He would never hurt or expose or take advantage. He's done some great things and the people who work for him are not some evil lackys you think they are. We are not here to hurt people. We would never do that."

That took George by surprise, "Wow, honesty. I like it."

"Well. Any other questions?"

"Well…"

Then his phone rang. He opened it, "Sweetie what is it? What? Don't worry I'll be right there."

He put his phone, "I'm sorry Chloe. I have to go… can we…"

"No. I think you've asked enough questions. I got to go."

Chloe took her purse and ran out of there. She felt overwhelmed with guilt and emotion. She hated the fact that he thought that she worked for an evil corporation. And it bothered her even more because this guy was on the right track he wanted to go after and expose an evil man who hurt and took advantage of the meteor infected people. She wanted to help him expose the real evil man who did that: Lex Luther. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she had to protect them. Sure the world would never know about his crimes against humanity but she couldn't expose what they found in 33.1 because it would mean exposing those people who she helped saved. She couldn't do that. She had to protect them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe went back to Star Labs. She found herself on the ICU floor. She shuddered every time she came here. This was the special Intensive Care level where people were basically dying from a meteor infection of a complication from a special ability. Shiver's went up her arms and down her spine. The halls reeked of amonia and othe chemicals. She always feared that she would end up here some day. She tried so hard not to think about that. But it was a very real possiblity that her power could kill her or at least leve here, like a vegetable. But she continued to take her pilgrmages here often. She had to see her.

She arrived in the private room with the burnete woman lying on the bed. Her eyes glazed over;cloudy white. Chloe sat next to her mother holding her hand. She needed to talk to her mother now more then ever.

Chloe squeezed her mothers hand and said, "Hey, mom it's me your little cub rep... it's Chloe. I wish you could talk to me right now. I could really use your advise. I need you. I feel so alone right now. Here I am in this town working for and with people who know my secret. But I feel like no one really knows me. The only one who truely knows me, is Clark and he is gone. Don't get me wrong, I am so proud of what he is doing he going to be the world greatest super hero, but right now I feel so alone. I've been talking tothis reporter George and he has forfully reminded me what it was like going out there trying to fight truth and justice with the written word. Maybe that's why he is so annoying, because he reminds me of the way I used to be. And he reminds me of how I can never be. After everythingI really do respect him and what he is doing. And I hope he does bring down the real bad guys but...what can I do but derail him so I can protect you and everyone else I care about? I can't let him expose you. I won't. I'll protect you."

Chloe caressed her mothers cheek and kissed her on the forehead, "Love you mom."

The next day Chloe marched in the Daily Star building. She asked the front desk where George was, telling them she was a big fan. When chloe arrived on his floor she saw him in the copier room, faxing something. She opened the door, closing it behind her, she locked the door. Then she closed the blinds of the glass door. George looked up after he finished his fax, surprised to see Chloe.

He asked puzzled,"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Chloe said urgently."

"I thought the interviews were over but if you want to..."

"No more interviews. This is going to stop right now." Chloe moved closer to him resolutely.

"What?" George started to get nervous.

"You heard me. Your story, you're going to drop it."

"Why I must be getting pretty close if you have to resort to this."

George moved closer to Chloe acting non itimidating.

"I'm not budging. People out there deserve the truth. I'm going to find it for them. I can help a lot of peoplee with this story. People can be free and men like your boss will be exposed like the villians they are. He won't be able to take advantage of innocent people anymore."

"Oliver is not like that. He is a good man who only wants to help people."

"You may think you know your boss. but what if he has a whole other side you don't know about. What if he really is expementing on people. Can you really sit by and let that happen? Chloe I get your loyalty to your boss but try to put yourself in a meteor infected person's shoes. They must live in fear of every moment of ervery day. Always wondering if ther are people out there just waiting to hurt them, take advantage of them, and poke and prd.." George started to get choked up.

Suprised and touched at the pain in George's eyes she said, "It must be terrifying."

Chloe backed away a little and then looked deep with in George's eyes and said, "If you put yourself in their shoes. Wouldn't you not want to be exposed like that? If there really were people out there infected by the meteor and you write a stroy about a place where there being expermented on, you'll be exposing them too."

George moved closer to Chloe gently touching her face, putting a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I won't name any meteor infected. I'll be saving them from people who have been hurting them."

Chloe sighed looking down, "I know it looks like you're helping them..."

Then she looked up at him, But beleive me. You're not."

Chloe felt George's presence close to her. She notice his suit wrinkle around his strong arms. Then George whispered in her ear giving her tingles all around her ear lobe, "How do you know for sure?"

Chloe shuddered trying to shake it off.

Then suddenly they heard a noise, then Chloe jumped up away from George, embarassed.

A guy with dark brown hair came in.

"Why is the door locked? Oh sorry...George? Nice. It's about time you do something irresponsible."

"Relax Snapp it's not what it looks like."

"Then why was the door locked?" Snap said jingling the keys.

"I needed to talk to him alone. " Chloe said.

"Oh, ok."

Then George said, "Oh, sorry, Chloe this is Snapper Carr. He's the copy boy here. And Snapp this is Chloe Sullivan she does PR work for Star Labs."

"Oh, yeah of course." Snapp shook Chloe's hand and he looked Chloe up and down.

"Nice to meet you Chloe."

Chloe smiled, flattered, "Nice to meet you too. Snapp."

"So how about bailing on this boring responsible guy and go on a date with me?"

"Knock it off" George said.

Chloe laughed, "Thanks but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, of course you do."

"Well, nice to meet you Snapp. I got to go."

Then George said tenderly, "Oh, OK, Chloe, how about we talk about this later."

Chloe nodded and left.

George satred at her walking awayand then she stopped at the water cooler getting adrink of water staring into to space.

Then Snapp said, "Wow, do you finally have a crush? It's about time you got back out there."

"She's just the story."

"Right. Oh and the chief wants to see you." Snapp said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I got distracted."

George shook his head and hurried to the Editor and Chiefs office.

Chloe stared at at the door labled Editor and Chief for a while until George left the office. When George was out of view she marched into the office with a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe barged into the Editor's and Chief's office, without even looking at him, she blurted, "Look I work for Star Labs and I think you seriously need to lookin into not printing your reporter's George Dean's story

Chloe barged into the Editor's and Chief's office, without even looking at him, she blurted, "Look I work for Star Labs and I think you seriously need to look into not printing your reporter's George Dean's story. It's a bunch of fairy tales that that is made for out image and I'm sure would make your paper look like some kind of tabloid."

"Chloe Sullivan." The voice said in a voice of recognition.

Chloe looked up at the man with blonde hair and rough facial features. Chloe smiled, "Perry the Bull dog White. You're an editor now?"

"You look so surprised."

"The last time I saw you was…"

"When I was working for a tabloid."

"Yeah. I guess you got back on your feet."

"Thanks to you and your boyfriend I was able to have a fresh start."

"You're talking about Clark. Yeah, he told me how he saved your life and how you quit drinking and everything. But how did I…"

"If it weren't for your little testimony I would still be black listed. You set me free from Lionel to get my career back on track. So thanks kid."

"You're welcome. I'm glad it all worked out."

"So Sullivan, you were saying that Dean's story was suited for a tabloid."

"Yes." Chloe said focusing herself back at the task at hand.

Then Chloe continued, "It's basically a laughing stalk. I mean he's actually…"

Writing a story about Meta Human's…well that's what he's calling them and about this Star Labs that are experimenting on them. I know he's kept me up dated."

Then Chloe laughed, "I mean come on Perry that is a little out there don't you think?"

"So you made it your job to censor my reporters."

"Star Labs is a new organization that can't afford bad publicity."

"So you're in PR now?"

"Yes." Chloe said begrudgingly.

"What happened to reporting?"

"Things change." Chloe said.

"Uh huh." Perry White said not convinced then he said, "Come on Sullivan. Who are you trying to fool, here? You barge into my office trying to get one of my reporters off of a story about the strange and abnormal and I'm not supposed to be suspicious. You're the girl who had a whole wall full of articles about the strange and abnormal. You told me those stories were all true."

"They were." Chloe said simply.

"So what happened? Chloe Why are you here?"

"I told you I'm representing Star Labs…"

"No. I get all of that. Why are you really here in Star City working for a billionaire. The last time I saw you, I thought the next time I would see you would be in Metropolis at the Daily Planet or at least in some other news paper getting your elf some major experience so you can make it to the big leagues."

"Things change."

"Maybe not."

Perry White stood up and pressed his tie. He walked around his desk and lean on it, folding his arms.

"I think what I'm seeing here is history repeating itself."

"How?" Chloe asked.

"You let a Luther scare you out of writing a story. You let him scare you out of your journalism career."

Chloe sighed, "I know it looks that way. You must have heard…"

"Of Luther's new endeavor? A billionaire owns the world's greatest newspaper and I'm not going to notice."

"Well, Luther did fire me, but I didn't enjoy working for that kind of man, anyway."

"So you traded one billionaire boss for the other."

"The only thing they have in common is their income." Chloe said sternly.

"Uh-huh. You wouldn't want to work at a news paper for a corrupt billionaire I get that. It actually makes the rest of us look more respectable. People listen to us now."

"So why taint your new found respectability with tabloid lie stories?"

"Of course I won't taint it. I won't run anything with out definitive proof."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled."

"Alright Sullivan. I'll make you a deal."

"Ok." Chloe said hesitantly.

"I won't print dean's story if …"

"If?" Chloe inquired skeptically.

"If you write a better story about Star Labs."

"Me? I work there. Don't you think that would be a conflict of interest?"

"It wouldn't be if you didn't work there."

"Wait. Are you offering me a job?" Chloe asked unable to hide her intrigued smile.

"If you turn in a good enough story; yes, you'll have a job here."

"But a story on Star Labs that surpasses Dean's story."

"Yes, but you can always work with him and turn in the story together."

"George Dean as my partner. You want me to be a reporter?" Chloe unintentionally lit up.

"I've seen your writing kid, its good stuff. And if you really haven't lost it, you would be a great asset to out team here."

"I don't know what to say chief."

"Don't call me chief."

"Right…I…I can't."

"Chloe, think about it. I know what it is like to be a reporter who craves truth and justice and have to wake up every day to make up lies for a living. It eats away at you. Because all you want to do is tell the truth." Perry said somberly.

He looked her straight in the eye and said, "I know it must be killing you."

Chloe shrugged, "I'll think about it."

"Don't take too long. I want this story fresh."

"Sure thing Chief. So where's is Dean now?"

"He was called away with a family emergency."

"Oh." Chloe said still trying to let everything sink in.

"I'll let you know Chief."

Then Chloe left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe sauntered into Oliver Queen's office. Oliver sat in his desk talking on the phone.

"No worries doc. Here she comes. We're taking care of it."

He hung up the phone, "Chloe there you are. Where have you been all day?"

"I've been working on this little mission you gave me. This George guy is a tough nut to crack. I've been working hard trying to find ways to get him off of the story."

"Good. So how close are you?" Oliver asked.

"Well, there has been an opportunity that presented it self.".

"OK"

"I write the story."

"What?" Oliver asked a bit outraged.

Chloe nonchalantly sat on the swivel chair in front of his desk. And she folded her legs.

"His editor challenged me to write a better story."

"Let me get this straight you think if you write some fluff piece about Star Labs it will appease the editor and he'll leave Star Labs alone."

"Well, it's worth a try." Chloe said uncertain herself.

"Absolutely not." Oliver said in a demanding voice.

"Isn't this what you want me to do? Make them stop digging into Star Labs."

"So is this editor going to offer you a job?"

"Yes, but…I'm not going to take it. It will be just a one time thing."

Frustrated Oliver breathed out deeply and then he said, "I was afraid of this. You were right I should have never put you on this case. I figured you were over the whole journalism thing, but it looks like I was wrong."

Chloe stood up pressing her hands on his desk and said, "Look, this isn't about me and journalism. You gave me a job and I'm going to complete it, if it's the last thing I do."

"Look, maybe I should just take this to my actual PR department."

"I thought you said that's too risky?"

"It's riskier letting you get back into journalism."

Chloe's eyes grew wide, offended, she put her hand on her hip and blurted, "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So what? You actually think I would write something that would give you up."

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

Oliver said calmly and carefully, "Chloe, journalism is not the profession in the world. Especially the kind of stories you have always been attracted to. And if a certain boy scout found out that I just let you go back into a dangerous situation. He'd never join the team."

"Oh this is about Clark and him joining the team. And for a second I actually thought you were concerned with my safety."

"I am concerned with your safety. I made a promise. And I am a man who keeps my promises."

Chloe backed away, "To Clark?"

"No, to the tooth fairy, of course to Clark."

Chloe snided back, "Oh I should of known. That is why you've always kept me behind the desk and away from missions and why I…"

"Chloe you promised you would keep your self safe too."

"I know and I'm keeping myself too. I'm writing a peice about Star Labs to protect myself and all of the others from exposure. It's a one time thing. That's it. There won't be anything dangerous about it."

"Fine, but be careful." Oliver said.

"Relax, I'm Miss careful." Chloe said brightly.

"Let's hope so." Oliver said.


	11. Chapter 11

After telling Perry White that she would accept his challenge she spent the rest of her evening working on the story. She had sat comfortable in her bed with her lap top typing draft after draft. Trying to find the perfect puff piece to appease Perry but nothing seemed right. She exhausted the back space button. Frustrated she tarried to her other files searching through previous stories. Even when she started to write less exciting articles like City Hall meetings she still wrote passionate article full of truth. No matter how poetically she worded it though she knew that this peace would not be the same. It would not be full of truth. It would be fluff. Drivel. Something that was untrue. She knew she couldn't expose Star Labs for what it really was. There were a lot of people who were counting on her to keep their secret and protect them. She had to save them from exposure to make sure that Dr. Kline and other doctors can continue their work in peace, in helping those with abilities' to cope.

As Chloe went through her article's she found some of her old files and research on stories from the past she had been working on. Then she saw her file on 33.1. This is what George really should be going after. He should be going after Lex and all of the possible labs that he keeps on trying to recreate, no matter how many times Ollie and the Justice League shut them down. If anyone needed to be exposed it was the actual villain who had actually irrevocably hurt so many people's lives. Not Oliver or Dr. Kline who both were heroes in her book and had selflessly saved so many people.

Chloe had spent so much of her time the past few years absorbed with helping Clark and other heroes save people and protect people's secrets she had almost forgot what her mission in life had been: to expose the bad guys. When she first found out Clark's secret she had thought she had gotten it all put together. She helped Clark while working on her career and exposing the bad guys and helping justice be done. But as time went on it came more and more difficult and she cared more and more about helping people rather then serving her career. As she went through her files she realized that maybe she really could do both. That journalistic fire still sparked deep within here and she was tried to tame it and pretend that it extinguished and her priorities' merely changed. But that simply wasn't true. She loved exposing injustices and making wrongs into rights with the written word. She had always had and she couldn't bear to just write a lie and let the bad guys still get away with things. Sure she had done all she could as watch Tower saving all of those people at the 33.1 labs but now she knew within her heart it wasn't enough.

As Chloe scanned through all of her files and research, it dawned on her: George was going after the wrong story. The 33.1 story was what he was really after. He wanted to expose a secret lab hurting people who had special powers and that were exactly what 33.1 was. Chloe knew what to do now. She would take Perry's option of working with George. If she worked with him she could lead him away from Star Labs and on to 33.1. All she need to now was find George.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe went back to the Daily Star Chloe went looking around for George's Desk. She remembered Perry told her that George had some kind of family emergency. She skimmed through his desk searching for any clue of where he could be. While she was at it she thought she might look for what George really got on Star Labs.

"What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up and Snapper Carr smiling mischievously, "Hey Chloe. What are you doing snooping at Dean's desk?"

"Oh. I was just…"

"Snooping. Well, you're in luck you're doing it in a place full of snoops it's what we do. But I'm still probably going to have to snitch on you. It's what I do."

Chloe laughed, "Well, that's ok. So Skip…"

"Snapp."

"Right Snapp. Do you have George's number?"

"Oh that's sweet you want his number. If you want to date Dean all you had to do was…"

"No. I don't I have a boyfriend. I actually want to work with him. Perry offered me a job."

"Oh, well, welcome to the team. We rock. It's a great city and time to be here. There's a lot going on."

"Thanks for the sale. But I'm already sold. So where's George?"

"Family emergency."

"Do you want to be more specific?"

"No, not really?" Snapp said intently.

"Fine. Well, I'll just be going then. Nice to see you again Snapp."

"You too. Chloe. And Chloe."

Chloe turned to him, "Yeah?"

"Be careful with him, ok. He's been through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just be careful."

Chloe wanted to drill him for more info but she could tell it wouldn't help this Snapp seemed loyal to his friend and she knew what that was like. So she dropped it.

"So can you tell me where he lives?"

"No, relax, I know you must be anxious to see him but just wait until tomorrow. He's busy today."

Suspicious Chloe left. Then she went in her car and took her lap top and she hacked into the Daily Star employee information and found his address.

When Chloe arrived at his apartment she felt slightly nervous. As she got in front of his door she heard a loud banging sound. Chloe hesitated slightly and then she knocked on the door.

George opened it cracking the door open, barely. He looked frantic and stressed out. His glasses where off and his forehead sparkled from sweat.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" George asked angry.

Before Chloe could say anything he said, "Whatever, look, Chloe if this is about Star Labs it can wait until tomorrow ok. I have to go."

George was about to shut the door but then suddenly a huge sound came from the room it sounded like a bolt of lighting. Then the hallway lights flickered off. Chloe shoved the door open and pushed George out of the way.

A little girl laid there in the middle of the floor sitting in the fettle position crying. Blue and white small electric bolts were covered all over her body.

She kept on muttering weakly, "I'm sorry daddy. I can't stop it."


	13. Chapter 13

George pushed Chloe out of the way and wrapped this troubled little girl within his arms.

He picked her up rocking her back and forth and said, "Its ok sweetie Daddy's here. Everything's going to be ok."

Chloe noticed the deep fear in his eyes not so sure how he was going to make everything okay. George looked like a wreck with his Met U t-shirt wrinkled with stains on it, that didn't stop this little girl from tugging on his shirt.

He pulled her messy knotted hair out of her face and struggled as he tried to calm her while the blue and white electric bolts still emitted around her body. Her ruffled plaid skirt ran up the back as she pulled on her daddy her small blue Met sharks t-shirt wrinkled as she did this. Her pale face despaired as tears ran down her rosy red cheeks.

Chloe's heart sank at the sight. Everything George had said about protecting people now became stark clear to her. All of his efforts had to do w/ his daughter. Chloe walked closer and George glared at her with stare of death. He sat his daughter down and said like a like lion protecting its cub, "Chloe, if you couldn't tell I'm a bit busy. You should leave. And if I hear that you told anyone about this especially the people you work for I'll hunt you down."

Chloe ignored the threat and the bitterness in his voice. The girl sat down on the floor weakly her lips were starting to turn blue. Chloe knelt down beside her. George was about to intervene but Chloe waved him away and he stood there ready to interfere at the first act of suspicion.

"Hi, I'm Chloe what's you're name."

The frightened little girl looked up at her father and he stood there nodding cueing her that it was ok to tell Chloe her name.

"My name's Nelly Bly Dean."

Chloe smile grew wide with toothy reassuring grin, "I love you're name. You know that's the name of the first female reporter."

"I know my daddy said so." She said as if her daddy was the foremost authority on everything.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

Nelly shook her head, "I don't feel so good. I can't stop the sparks they won't stop. I hurt."

Chloe nodded and put her hand on Nelly's arms where the blue and white sparks were still charging.

Nelly at first moved her hand away from Chloe's frightened and then Chloe's hand glowed bright yellow. Nelly awed at the sight easily distracted by the pretty sight. Then Chloe said, "I can help you feel better."

Chloe touched her arm. The bright yellow light came from Chloe's hand and a bright white light then circled the both of them with a huge flash of light surrounding them. George fell to the grown took over by the pure energy.

After the light ceased the sparks were gone, color came to her face, and her lips where now red. She jumped up excitedly, "I feel better. Daddy I feel better!"

George's worried eyes stared at both girl in pure shock and awe. He was overcome by relief, speechless.

Nelly hugged Chloe looking up at her, "Are you an angel?"

Chloe smiled and said, "No just a special girl like you with a power."

"I still have it?"

"I think so. I just calmed it down so it didn't make you sick anymore."

She hugged Chloe tight, "Thank you Chloe!"

"You're welcome."

George finally seemed to shake himself out of his stunned state and said, "Nelly now that you feel better maybe you can play with your Barbies now."

Nelly nodded, "Can Chloe play with me? I like her."

"Not right now honey. I need to talk with her. Now go ahead and play."

Then Nelly skipped away.

Chloe looked after so pleased that little sick girl all of the sudden was so happy. She filled her with joy.

Then George sat down on the worn out couch Chloe noticed some burnt mark on it and as looked around she saw all of these empty boxes of light bulb cases.

Chloe sat next to him and then Chloe finally broke the awkward silence, "Nelly is so precious. How old is she?"

"She'll be five soon. My mother usually watches over her while I'm working but she was sick today and couldn't make it. And Nelly has always been a handful but lately it's been scary."

"I can imagine. How long has she…"

"There have been signs ever since she was a baby. She's only had small sparks or static electricity here and there. It's only gotten uncontrollable lately. And we've had an idea that she might be special before she was born. My wife told me about her special ability before we got married."

"Where is she now?" Chloe dreaded the question but felt she needed to know.

George didn't answer directly but stared out and kept on talking. "I met Natalie in college at Met U. She was from Smallville when she started to college. We met in our journalism class. Our dream was to be top reporters at the Daily Planet."

"Did you intern?"

"No, we wrote at Met U paper. We were eventually going to both try to intern there but then she got pregnant and so we got married and that was a lot to deal with along with practically running the college news paper. And of course there was the whole secret she kept from me."

Chloe bit her lip knowingly, "She was infected with the meteor?"

"Yeah, I was so in love with her. But I told her I needed to know and she told me. I proposed not much later and she got pregnant later. We planned on getting married after collage but she was our happy accident. We were thrilled to start our lives together."

"And her ability?"

"I always knew there was something special about her and she never really used it unless she needed. It made me fall in love with her even more. And it explained that a lot of her stories were of the abnormal variety. You know in college she still read the Torch online. She thought were some kind of prodigy you gave her the urge to try to do as much as she could while in college."

Chloe realized something, "Oh my gosh Natalie Smith? She wrote at the Torch with me and she head things up before me. But she didn't like being in charge she wanted a life too. I was grateful that she handed it over as freshman but I kind of relentlessly hinted at it and practically tried to run things before she even offered so.. We kept in contact a little but drifted after she went to college. I can't believe it."

"Small world." George said. Then he continued, "Well after Nelly was born Natalie with drawled from everything, the news paper, school, and even me. My mom told me that it was Post Pardon Depression and common among early mothers. I should just try to be there for her and try not to worry. But she sat at her lap top all of the time and I tried for her to be with Nelly we were both so happy the day she born and this hadn't happened until weeks later but she became so obsessed with something. Then she went missing. I searched everywhere and I searched through her lap top seeing what she was so obsessed with and she was researching a lab called 33.1 and I search and searched for clues but I couldn't find anything and then they found her dead in an alley. The authorities said it was a mugging gone wrong but I knew better. There were marks all over her they were experimenting on her. I swore that day. That I find this place and find who was responsible. Nelly was one when she died. She never got a chance to know her mother. I did my best to graduate while taking care of Nelly. I moved in w/ her parents and they helped with Nelly. At the same time I always would keep my eyes and ears open for 33.1 but I always came to dead ends until recently."

Chloe looked at George aching for him. She knew the fear he had and the drive he had to bring down 33.1. Then she said,

"Well, let's bring it down then once and for all."


	14. Chapter 14

George readjusted his thin glasses gawking at Chloe in awe examining each detail of her face and taking in her words. Then he said, "Wow, you really mean it. So you see it now. You'll help bring Star Labs down."

Chloe stood up. "Come on. Get Nelly ready."

"For what?"

"We're going on a fieldtrip."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Chloe waited outside leaning against her car. George came out holding the car seat with one hand and holding Nelly's hand with the other. After George finished putting the car seat and buckling Nelly carefully in the back seat he sat in the front. Chloe was about to start the engine and George said,

"Are you really not telling me where we're going?"

Chloe smiled and started the engine, "I'm really not."

When they arrived at the parking lot at Star Labs George freaked out, "You can't be serious. You did not just bring me and my meteor infected daughter to the place where they experiment on people."

"George. They don't ok. I'm meteor infected do you really think that I would just work at a place that experiments and hurts people like me?"

"They could do it without…"

Chloe put one finger over George's lips stopping him from speaking, "Just trust me ok. I will not let any harm come to your daughter. I promise."

George gave her a long thoughtful look and nodded in agreement.

Chloe lead George and Nelly to the receptionist's desk. George held Nelly on the side of his hip. Celest put her magazine down and said, "Hey, Chloe didn't you tell me to be aware of a cute charming guy with glasses and jet black hair."

George smirked a little.

Chloe tried to ignore the comment and George's slightly triumphant stare, "Celest tell Dr. Kline. I'm here to see him."

"Sure thing." Celest said.

As they arrived in the office George put Nelly down and held her hand. Dr. Kline stood up and said, "Chloe we have visitor's?"

"Yes a potential patient actually."

"Oh, really I wasn't informed by the League of any 33.1 raids currently." Dr. Kline said as he came to greet Chloe.

"They're not. I just met them. This is George Dean and his…"

Terrified, Dr. Kline backed away and said, "How could you? Chloe this is the man that will ruin everything. You said you would take care of it. How is this taking care of it?"

Dr. Kline frantically went to his desk picking up his phone. Chloe assumed to call security. Chloe grabbed the phone hanging it up. And then she said,

"Dr. Kline look at me. You know I would never do anything to in danger the work you're doing here and the people here. Yes, George does work at the Daily Star but anything he see's here will be off the record. Right George."

Chloe looked back at George and he nodded his head and said, "Right."

Chloe knew that George would stay true to his word. Then Chloe said, "Dr. Kline this is Nelly she needs your help."

Then George said, "Wait, I thought you helped her."

"That's not certain. I've never healed a meteor infected person before. George this is what Dr. Kline does he helps people with abilities figure out their power out, with his expertise."

George put Nelly down.

"Wait, Ms. Sullivan. Are you telling me you healed this little girl? Are you ok? How long were you gone?"

George raised an eyebrow gazing at Chloe curiously with a bit of fear.

"What do you mean out?"

"Well, I mean did she pass out or …"

Chloe cut him off. "Actually nothing happened. Now Dr. Kline will you look at Nelly and make sure she's ok and…"

"Yes, of course Chloe, but I would like to look at you afterwards. This is such a breakthrough that nothing happened. So your serious not holding anything back you didn't feel weak or anything?"

"No. I didn't."

"Remarkable." Dr. Kline said intrigued.

"Dr. Kline, this is about Nelly."

Nelly clung to her father's side hiding behind his leg.

Chloe ducked down, "Nelly, Dr. Kline is a friend of mine. He has helped me with my ability and I think he can help you with yours."

Nelly let go of her father and took Chloe's hand. "Kay Chloe. Will you be with me? I like you."

"I like you too." Chloe said as she led her to Dr. Kline.

While Dr. Kline checked Nelly out Chloe and George sat there the whole time encouraging Nelly. Nelly held her father's hand when Dr. Kline took her blood. After he finished Dr. Kline said, "It should take a little longer."

Then Chloe said, "Great, perfect time to give Nelly and George the grand tour."


End file.
